Rarity
Description The''' rarity of cards signifies the relative in-game rarity and strength of cards. Cards are divided into five basic categories:? Common , Rare , High Rare , Super Rare , and Ultra Rare. Categories '''Common cards are the weakest, and can be found in abundance. They can be acquired throughout the game in quests, events, and trade with other players. Common cards can also be acquired through the game's Friendship Pack for Friendship Points. As well, one free common card from the Friendship Pack is given to players daily. Rare cards are the second strongest, and will usually make up the core of any deck. They can acquired by drawing from the Galaxy Card Pack using an GCP Claim Ticket, through trade with other players or if you are really lucky, through the Friendship Pack. Additionally, players can acquire rare cards by collecting artifacts, and achieving certain ranks in events. High Rare cards are the third strongest, and more rare than rare cards. They can be acquired from special promotional card packs, as well as the Galaxy Card Pack and the chances of acquiring one through the GCP are good. They can also be found by achieving certain ranks in events. Lastly, players can acquire one though trade, though the price to acquire one by trade is moderate due to their in-game scarcity. Super Rare cards are the fourth strongest, and even more rare than high rare cards. They can be acquired from special promotional card packs, as well as the Galaxy Card Pack, though the chances of acquiring one through the GCP are slim. They can also be found by achieving certain ranks in events. Lastly, players can acquire one though trade, though the price to acquire one by trade is high due to their in-game scarcity. Ultra Rare cards are the strongest, and also the rarest. They can be acquired from special promotional card packs, as well as the Galaxy Card Pack, though the chances of acquiring one through the GCP are very slim. They can also be found by achieving certain ranks in events. Lastly, players can acquire one though trade, though the price to acquire one by trade is usually extremely high due to their in-game scarcity. In addition to these basic levels, players may Fuse each category of cards to a fused version known as EX versions. The following chart illustrates the star rating associated with each category. *Common = 1 Star *Common EX = 1 Star *Rare = 2 Stars *Rare EX = 2 Stars *High Rare = 3 Stars *High Rare EX = 3 Stars *Super Rare = 4 Stars *Super Rare Ex = 4 Stars *Ultra Rare = 5 Stars Additional Notes Unlike other TCGs, you may not Fuse cards beyond their basic Rarity level; Common cards will not fuse to Rare cards, Rare cards will not fuse to High Rare cards, High Rare cards will not fuse to Super Rare cards, and Super Rare cards will not fuse to Ultra Rare cards. Referral Cards are an exception to this rule.